Never
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Takes place before Brother My Brother. Aaron could finally take his younger brothers away from the hands of their abusive father. While Sean was adjusting just fine, Spencer was bit more clingy than usual. Aaron finds out why.


**A/N: I decided that I just had to post this. Here's more of overprotective big brother Hotch and adorable Spencer. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Spencer Reid would not have been screw over so many times in the show if I owned Criminal Minds**

The silence in the car was heavy with awkwardness and- for a rare moment- didn't know what to say. He looked to the passenger's where Sean was buckled in, his head down in a way where his sandy bangs were attempting to cover the nasty black eye. He had casually threw on a pair of gray pajama pants along with a faded blue T-shirt and green jacket. Much different from the black button-up and khakis Aaron had chosen to wear today.

Aaron had expected Sean to be more talkative today. In excitement or in anger, Aaron thought. Today was the day that the three of them were finally free from the jailer that was their father. Well, Aaron himself had been free for the past week and a half. He was quick to start getting furniture into the new apartment he had scouted out before his eighteenth birthday, and instantly bought on the day he became a legal adult. All the while sneaking back inside his old home to check on Sean and Spencer and consulting with a lawyer about taking guardianship of his younger brothers. The latter part apparently wasn't necessary as the asshole didn't even put up much of fight, practically tossing the boys at him.

"I hope you blow through that trust of yours and end up on the streets," he said angrily. Aaron could glower at the man before going upstairs to see how his brothers were doing with their packing.

Looking into the rear view mirror, Aaron saw Spencer buckled in the middle of the seat, his eyes concentrated on his baggy pants; causing his overgrown hair to cover his face. Aaron held back a deep sigh. He knew Spencer was still a bit shaken by this afternoon before Aaron walked through the front door of his old home for the last time. There was no need to get details because Aaron just needed to look at Sean to know that the bastard had decided to get in one last beating. If Aaron checked Spencer later on, he wouldn't be surprised to see bruising on his back.

"How about we have pizza tonight," Aaron suggested, his eyes glancing to both his passenger and the rear view mirror.

Sean only gave a lazy shrug while Spencer remained silent. Aaron didn't respond, reminding himself that this was going to take time. Maybe when it finally sunk in that they were in an enviroment that was less violent. Sean would learn a little faster, always being a bit more adaptable than even Aaron himself. Spencer, Aaron knew was going to be a challenge because this was Spencer's second time changing environments, and Aaron was aware that for Spencer, change wasn't exactly the best thing. Aaron sighed.

"So are we sharing rooms?" Sean asked soon enough. Aaron took whatever he could get.

"No, you get your own room, although you already had that." Aaron informed.

When Spencer came to live with them, he was originally placed in Sean's room; but the ever-growing fear of their father; and the comfort from Aaron had caused Spencer to unofficially move Aaron's room. Aaron didn't mind. If anything, Spencer was a sort of comfort for him during the rough times. The nights that Spencer would curl against Aaron's side and sleep peacefully, which were few and far between, gave Aaron a reassurance that he wasn't failing and let the newest addition of his family didn't feel as though he was trapped in an endless, violent circle.

"Here that, Spence?" Sean said, looking over his shoulder. Aaron watched through the rear view mirror and saw that Spencer was stiffer than earlier.

"Y-Yes," he mumbled, his eyes looking up for only a few seconds. Long enough for Aaron to see the obvious fear. When Aaron tried to give him a reassuring smile, Spencer quickly lowered his eyes and kept his focus on his lap throughout the rest the ride. Aaron inwardly flinched.

"Are we still going to same school?" Sean asked when Aaron pulled into a parking space and cut the engine.

"Yes, Sean. My trust might be generous, but I doubt I can afford sending you two to private school," Aaron explained and then sent his younger brother a casual smile, "Besides, I don't think you would like wearing a school uniform."

Sean returned the smile, "You're right."

Aaron stepped out of his SUV- something he had always wanted- and opened the backseat door for Spencer who was slow to come out and then clung to Aaron's side when he did. Neither Sean or Aaron said a word about it while the unloaded their bags only containing their clothes- Aaron explaining he'll unload Sean's trophies later- and walked up to their new home.

"I'll be giving you an extra key, Sean," Aaron explained as he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal the beige carpet and white walls of the living room, "I'll try to have all of my classes in the morning, so I can be here when you both are out of school, but if not; you can let yourself and Spencer here. I'll also look into possible babysitters as well."

"Oh come on Aaron, I'm almost twelve years old. I think that's old enough to trust me with this little guy for a little while," Sean complained as he looked around, his eyes instantly focusing on the nice flat screen TV and DVD player.

"You might think so, but I don't," Aaron said in a warning tone, "Maybe when you turn thirteen, I'll start giving you that responsibility, but until then. Behave for the nice person who'll be watching you."  
>"Why not just have a neighbor come check on us every so often. It'll save you some money," Sean retorted as he crossed over to the brown leather couch across from the TV. Aaron narrowed his eyes.<p>

"We'll talk about this later, Sean, just go and put your bags in your room. First door on your left," he said while pointing to a hallway next to the kitchen, "I already got you a bed and everything."

"Figured that was what you've been doing all of this time," Sean mumbled before walking away, bags in hand. Aaron made a note to talk about Sean's attitude later on. But now...

Aaron looked down to see Spencer still clinging to his arm and not meeting Aaron's eyes. Carefully, Aaron knelt to meet the small boy's eye level and then placed his hand under his chin to lift his face up to see him face-to-face.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Spencer, you're safe here." Aaron said in his most soothing voice while his hand went to comb through Spencer's hair. One of the first things he was going to do was get him a haircut.

Spencer didn't say anything. He just nodded and gripped the sleeve of Aaron's varsity jacket harder. Keeping on his comforting smile, Aaron picked Spencer up- no longer shocked by how light Spencer was but still a bit worried- grabbed Spencer's bag in one hand, and led him down the same hall Sean had went down earlier. He gave Spencer a room next to his, so he could get to Spencer as fast as he could if the boy had a nightmare. The carpet was the same as the living room and hallway as well as the walls. In one corner was a twin-size bed with a dark blue comforter and next to a nightstand that had a lamp on it.

"I know how much you hate the dark, so you can keep that on at night, okay," Aaron explained while putting Spencer's bag down. Again, no words, just a nod. Aaron let out asigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He put back on his smile and pointed to a small bookcase across from the bed and next to a desk, "And that's where you'll keep all of your books. Although I don't think it was big enough, so you might have to start piling books on that desk. And this room is right next to mine, so I'm not too far away, okay."

"'Kay," Spencer mumbled, his eyes glancing around his new enviroment. Aaron had made a move to put Spencer down, but the eight year old was quick to circle his arms around Aaron's neck and shake his head. Aaron just nodded his understanding.

"Come on, let's see how Sean's liking his new room."

Sean was quick to settle as Aaron thought, and could see his younger brother already mentally mapping out where he would put his trophy and posters. He had to hold back a laugh before telling Sean they were going to order the pizza now and asked what he wanted. In the end, the three brothers were eating a large, meat-lovers in front of their new TV while a movie was playing.

Sean laid across the floor, his eyes concentrated on the screen and a slice in hand. Spencer sat next to Aaron on the couch, his hand still clinging to Aaron's jacket, and still silent. He had only eaten one slice, and that was only after Aaron persuaded the youngest to do it. Aaron wouldn't deny that it was unsettling, and he had maybe considered putting Spencer in therapy. He was Spencer's guardian now, and there was no one to stop him.

After the movie, Sean was crabby about being sent to bed but backed down when he saw Aaron glaring at him, "Where did you learn that?" he mumbled under his breath before rushing to his room just as Aaron was going to question Sean's attitude.

Aaron sighed before putting a sleepy Spencer in his arms and walked to Spencer's room. He had somehow managed to get the lethargic child out of his current clothes- angry but not surprised when he was about finding bruises on the boy's back- and into some pajamas before turning on the lamp and laying Spencer on the comforter and tucking him in. Just as he made a move to leave and get ready for bed himself, Spencer's hand had somehow found its way to his sleeve, and Aaron was looking into a pair of fearful eyes.

"Don't go," he said, "Please."

"Spencer," Aaron's free hand was on Spencer's forehead, "You're safe here. That bastard won't ever come near you again."

Spencer bit his lower lip before giving Aaron a pleading look, "Aaron, I'm scared that you'll go away."

"What?" Aaron questioned before running his fingers through Spencer's hair, "Why would you think that?"

Spencer closed his eyes, tears leaking out. Aaron was quick to wipe them away, "Dad left in one night, and he only left a note," he choked out, "And Mrs. Hotchner left too. And you only came around at night when you turned eighteen, and I thought one of these nights you were never going to come back, and...and..."

"Spencer," Aaron said in a firm but caring tone while a smile was on his face, "I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be here for you and Sean. Never think so otherwise."

Spencer opened his eyes and let out a small sob. Aaron sat Spencer up and held him close. Aaron should have known. Everyone who were suppose to take care and love Spencer had all abandoned him. His cowardly father, the woman who had promised Spencer's sick mother to take care of him; but only turned around and left when she got the chance- Aaron hadn't even heard from her on his birthday since she was taking another trip to Paris- and her husband who had only used Spencer for a punching bag. And now, Spencer was scared that he would lose another person who was suppose- and really did- care for him.

"So you won't leave?" Spencer asked, his eyes looking at Aaron with watery concern. Aaron wiped away the tears once more, his smile caring and determined.

"Never." he said and then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**A/N: That came out a bit cheesy, but I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
